Sacrificio Irrevocable
by Pauza
Summary: Cuando tu destino esta escrito y tienes una mision que es inevitable, la cumplirias sin protestas, pero y si esa mision es perecer por amor y ser destinada al olvido por tu familia, ¿como aceptarlo? ... Sera como su nunca hubieses existido - susurra...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrificio Irrevocable**_

_**D**_**isclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer .La trama es mía y las ideas locas que se me ocurren (: **

**Summary**_: Cuando tu destino esta escrito y tienes una misión que es irrevocable, la cumplirías sin protestas verdad? pero y si esa misión es perecer por amor y ser destinada al olvido por tu familia, ¿que haces?... Será como su nunca hubieses existido_

Prólogo

Después de tanto, aquí estoy cumpliendo mi misión, que inconscientemente siempre supe y no quise aceptar, desencadenando al peor dolor que puede existir, un dolor que, puede ser aplacado, pero que no se va jamás , _**el dolor de un corazón roto,**_ aunque mis heridas aun estén abiertas y a flor de piel, yo se que él es feliz y que gracias a esto el estará bien, a salvo, con un futuro mejor, en el que yo no estaré, después de todo no me recordaran…

_Será__ como si nunca hubieses existido _

Recuerdos de todos los momentos vividos con las personas que me acogieron como una mas de la familia, cada uno con su propio lugar en mi corazón, a Alice mi pequeño duendecillo hiperactivo, Emmet mi hermano oso sobreprotector, a Rosalie mi impulsiva y decidida amiga, a Jasper mi confidente, también a Esme y Carlisle que me consideraron una hija mas, dándome el cariño que nunca tuve de niña y a _él _mi todo, mi amor, la razón de mi existir, denuevo viene la sensación de desgarramiento al recordarlo pero esto es lo mejor, me trato de convencer, todo es por ellos.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, cayendo inevitablemente en la inconsciencia, y en una oscuridad sin salida, sin saber si habrá un mañana para mi, _No lo habrá Isabella tu misión y existencia a terminado, _me dice una voz…

**Bueno chicas holaa soy nueva en esto asi que no sean malitas, dejen sus comentar****ios para ver si lo sigo o no aunque tengo la idea falta ordenarla en mi loca cabecita, tengo el principio del primer capitulo así que tratare de actualizar pronto aunque la escuela me tiene echa un lio ): **

**B**esoootes** chicas I**_sa_**R**_ebel_**G**_oddes_** ~***


	2. Capítulo I: Sorpresas

_**Sacrificio Irrevocable**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer .La trama es mía y las ideas locas que se me ocurren (: **

**Summary**_: __Cuando tu destino esta escrito y tienes una misión que es inevitable, la cumplirías sin protestas, pero y si esa misión es perecer por amor y ser destinada al olvido por tu familia, ¿como aceptarlo? ... Será como su nunca hubieses existido - susurra..._

Capitulo 1

_**Me **__**encuentro en un claro, extrañamente familiar, hay flores de todo tipo, de distintos colores y fragancias exquisitas, al fondo se oye agua correr, probablemente deba haber un rió cerca, una silueta en el centro del claro llama mi atención, y lo veo, un ángel, un dios griego recostado cobre el césped, contemplando el cielo, su cabello revuelto de un inusual color cobrizo con tonos rubios, piel pálida y cuerpo atlético y bien formado, y como la fuerza de un imán me aproximo hacia el, con mi corazón martillando fuertemente en mi pecho, al sentirme cerca el se voltea a verme, encontrándome con unos hermosos pares de ojos esmeraldas mirándome con adoración y amor… **_

_¿Esperen__ amor? pero si nisiquiera lo conozco_

_**Con**__** una sexy sonrisa torcida que me deja totalmente embobada.**_

_¿__Bella, estas bien?__**- me pregunta divertido, **__¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?__** y ahí caigo en la cuenta que me había quedado inmóvil a medio camino mirándolo como boba, sin percatarme que me extendía su mano para que la tomara y me uniera junto a el, un fuerte rubor sube encendiendo como nunca mis mejillas y camino vacilante hacia el**_

_¿__Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_

_**Pero antes de llegar a él y tomar su mano, todo cambia el claro ya no es iluminado por el radiante sol, el clima cambia pareciera como si se avecinara**__** una tormenta, me vuelvo hacia el pero el ya no esta ahí, el ha desaparecido, un fuerte sentimiento de vació se aloja en mi pecho, dejándome en una total oscuridad y de repente se escucha una voz diciéndome….**_

_Ya__ es hora Isabella debes cumplir con tu propósito..._

Despierto sobresaltada en mi cama, percatándome que todo fue un sueño, pero la sensación de vació y desolación aun es palpable en mi pecho.

_¿que rayo significo eso? ¿Será algún tipo de mensaje premonitorio o serán puras tonterías?_

Decidí no darle mucha importancia, viendo el reloj ya son las siete, ya era hora para prepararme para la escuela o si no llegare tarde y Andrew se enfadara conmigo, me meto a la ducha dejando que mis músculos se relajen con el agua caliente aun pensando en el extraño sueño que tuve… y recordé las palabras que Andrew me dijo el otro día…

_Flash back_

_-__Isabella ahora que cumplirás pronto tus dieciocho años empezaran a haber cambios….- empieza a decir… pero lo corto a media frase._

_-__Lo se Andrew, empezare a tener mas obligaciones y tendré que esforzarme mas en tus clases… lo se me lo has repetido incontables veces…- digo cansadamente, pero al verlo ponerse serio me cayo rápidamente y lo veo a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que le inquieta._

_-__Isabella no era eso lo que iba a decirte, esto que te diré debes tomártelo muy enserio, ya pronto será el momento y debes estar preparada, si empiezan sentir cosas inusuales debes decírmelo inmediatamente, ¿entiendes? – me dice con un tono enigmático pero serio a la vez. _

_Eso me hace sospechar entrecierro los ojos hacia el pero no logro leer nada en su expresión así que me encamino hacia mi habitación pero antes de llegar al primer escalón me detiene. _

_-__Una ultima cosa Bella, debes contarme cada sueño que tengas sin excepción alguna, estos serán muy importantes de ahora en adelante no debes olvidarlo- se da media vuelta y entra en su despacho… _

_Fin del Flash back_

Andrew ha estado actuando extraño desde entonces… ¡diablos! he estado mas tiempo de lo usual en la ducha, ¡llegare tarde! , me visto rápidamente con una blusa azul cielo manga trescuartos, con unos vaqueros pitillo y botas cortas, dejo mi cabello suelto y me pongo un poco de brillo labial, tomo mis libros y bajo a la cocina por una barra de cereal para el camino, cuando veo una nota sobre la mesa

_Isabella tuve que salir por asuntos urgentes del consejo, ya sabes como son, __volveré apenas pueda, ten mucho cuidado y practica con Artemis en el campo de entrenamiento_

_PD: te espera un día lleno de sorpresas _

_Cuídate__, Andrew_

Al terminar de leer la nota, salgo de la cocina con cara de fastidio '¿_sorpresas? bah si claro'_ y me encamino hacia mi auto un volvo C70 convertible rojo, mi bebé, jamás había saltado tanto hasta el día en que Andrew llego con mi auto el día de mi cumpleaños diecisiete, fue amor a primera vista.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que iba a llegar tarde si no me apresuraba, llegando en tiempo record al instituto, ya que me gustaba la velocidad y además iba retrasada.

Estoy en ultimo año del instituto de Forks, al entrar al aparcamiento y buscando mi lugar usual donde pongo mi auto, veo un BMW rojo, un enorme Jeep y un flamante Volvo plateado que casualmente esta en mi lugar de aparcamiento, me encojo de hombros pensando que ya no seré la única nueva que su auto resalte entre los demás coches.

Aparco cerca y me encamino hacia la puerta pero un presentimiento extraño me detiene y empiezo a hiperventilar, tambaleándome llego al jardín del instituto y me siento debajo del gran árbol y trato de calmarme inhalando y exhalando, veo mi móvil, _ya había perdido la primera clase: biología._

El resto de la mañana paso con infinita lentitud pero normal. Las clases estuvieron tediosas, ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, no tenia apetito pero necesitaba distraerme, _tal vez podría platicar con Angela _pensé

Iba rumbo a la cafetería cuando mi torpeza hace acto de presencia y tropiezo, cierro mis ojos instintivamente esperando el golpe con el hermoso suelo, nótese el sarcasmo, pero este nunca llega, al contrario siento unos fuertes brazos amarrándome por la cintura posesivamente y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, abro los ojos sobresaltada y lo que veo me deja en shock… miles de pensamientos y emociones llenan mi cuerpo, dejándome petrificada, las palabras no me salían abría y cerraba mi boca pero ningún sonido salía de ella y de pronto todo se vuelve negro …

Un ultimo pensamiento cruza mi cabeza _¡ESTUPIDO ANDREW Y SU COMPLEJO DE VIDENTE!_

_O__laa bueno quería agradecer a josephinepotter por agregarme a sus favoritos y ser mi primera lectora (salta y celebra por todos lados) y este primer capitulo va dedicado a ti querida jaja ¿que les pareció? Se que las deje con dudas pero pronto se aclarara todo, si tienen preguntas no duden en hacermelas :D dejen sus reviewss! si me merezco para saber su opinión chicas también si quieren pueden hacerle publicidad a mi fic jaja lo siento si es pedir mucho, nos leemos el prox domingo o tal vez antes depende de la aceptación del fic_

**B**esoootes** chicas I**_sa_**R**_ebel_**G**_oddes_** ~***


End file.
